Hide No Longer
by Jappa
Summary: "You don't need to hide any longer-" "I'm not hiding anything." The lady laughed. "We know Sakura. We know what you are hiding and we don't care. And to tell you the truth, I am too." Rated for Hidan's Swearing. ONESHOT. Also Posted on MyShadowOfDoom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hide no Longer**

**Summary: "You don't need to hide any longer-" "I'm not hiding anything." The lady laughed. "We know Sakura. We know what you are hiding and we don't care. And to tell you the truth, I am too."**

**Words: 5,643**

**Um, Sakura is around 20 years old here but also acts a bit childish.**

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 – **Page break**

**Warning: Hidan's Mouth… enough said.**

**PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

**Hide No Longer**

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura turned around at the sound of her name. She spotted a hyper blonde running to her and braced herself for his hug.

"I missed you!" Naruto exclaimed and rammed into her, giving her a big hug. Sakura stumbled a little bit but luckily, this time, she didn't fall back.

"Naruto calm down! I'm tired and as you know, just got back from a mission." Sakura said as she tried to pry him off.

"But you were gone for so long." Naruto complained. Sakura had to laugh at this.

"Naruto, I was gone for a week and a half. Big difference compared to some of the missions I've gone on." Naruto frowned at the memory of her 3 month long mission.

"Well, I better go talk to Tsunade. Later Naruto," Sakura smiled.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed and ran off, to Ichiraku's no doubt.

Sakura sighed and made her way to the Hokage's tower.

On the way, someone ran into her.

Sakura stumbled back and the person landed on top of her. Sakura looked up and blushed.

Lying on top of her was a really cute teenager. She had short blue, pale skin and stunning blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl exclaimed and stood up her hand stretched out to help Sakura up.

Sakura grabbed the hand and the girl pulled her up with amazing strength.

Still blushing she gave the girl a smile. "That's okay; you must have been in a rush." Sakura said.

"No not really. I just like to run everywhere I go. I'm Kona by the way." She said.

"Sakura," Sakura replied and gave Kona a smile.

"Hey, you want to hang out?" Kona asked giving her a bright smile. Sakura felt something flutter in her stomach and knew it was the butterflies.

"Sure, I just need to talk to Tsunade first. Meet you here in half an hour?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, see you then!" Kona exclaimed and ran off again. Sakura smiled and headed towards the Hokage's office.

_She's really cute!_

**_Yep, and you have a crush on her!_ **Sakura's inner laughed. Sakura blushed at that thought.

_Yeah, I guess I do…_ Sakura admitted and walked into the Hokage's office.

"Sakura, just the person I need to see." Tsunade said as she looked up.

"Yes?"

"In a few days, I need you to do a mission. It is very dangerous and only you are fit to do this." Tsunade started and Sakura nodded.

"You are to go out and find the Akatsuki. I need you to fake that you have run away and you will become a Missing Nin. Only The Elders and I will know the truth. Tonight, I want you to pack your things and tomorrow everything will be set up. This scroll has everything on it. You also need to start to distance yourself from everyone." Tsunade gave Sakura a smile. Tsunade was the only one who knew about Sakura's sexuality.

She has always been a lesbian. But she was ashamed, so she kept it secret. Sasuke was actually a cover. She hates Sasuke! Loathes Sasuke! And when he left, Sakura was happy but sad seeing as he was her teammate.

Being Ashamed of herself also made Sakura depressed at one stage. She also resulted to cutting herself. And that was part of the reason Tsunade found out. Sakura had cut herself one day and Tsunade has sensed the blood while walking down the street, running to Sakura scared. She barged through the door to find Sakura on the ground, a razor in her hand and blood running from the cut that was running up her arm.

Tsunade healed Sakura and demanded Sakura to tell her what was going on.

Sakura answered and Tsunade started to help her with her depression.

Sakura gave Tsunade a nod and formed the hand sign that teleported her to her house. She placed the mission scroll in another scroll that only she could access and made her way to where she was going to meet Kona.

"Hey Sakura!" Kona exclaimed when she saw Sakura heading towards her.

"Hey Kona," Sakura smiled butterflies in her stomach.

"Let's go train! Please!" Kona asked. Sakura nodded and blushed when Kona hugged her.

They walked to the nearest training grounds and started to spar.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Over the last couple of days Sakura has become distant. Well, distant to everyone but Kona. Sakura just can't find it in her heart to distant herself from the blue eyed teen.

You could constantly find Sakura and Kona training in one of the many training grounds.

And finally it was time to pack and put the missions into play.

Sakura then made her way to the Hokage's tower where she would 'blow' up the tower and make sure people noticed her before leaving the village.

"Tsunade, I'm ready." Sakura said when she arrived at Tsunade's office.

"Okay." Tsunade stood up and walked over to Sakura. "Good luck." She gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said before shoving Tsunade away, making her go flying through a window – which was planned and punched a hole in the wall jumping out after her.

Sakura then turned around and threw a kunai with an exploding tag at the tower, making an explosion.

People started to run towards the tower and Sakura made a show of standing on top of the rubble another exploding tagged kunai in her hand.

"Bye Bye!" she said and ran off towards the gate.

Sakura knew some ANBU were pursuing so she put on an extra burst of speed trying to get to the border of the fire country even faster.

She heard a kunai wiz towards her and jumped up to dodge it. She continued running and turned her head around to see where the ANBU were. She nearly froze.

_Is it… No…_

It couldn't be… What was Kona doing in the forest? Sakura blinked and she was gone.

_Must be seeing things…_

Sakura knew she was close to the border so she put on one last burst of speed and was finally away from the ANBU.

_I should run a little bit long just in case._ Sakura thought and continued to run until she was well away from Konoha.

Sakura set up a camp, cooked some of the food she had with herself and sat there staring at the fire.

_How the hell am I going to find the unfindable?_ She thought. _Screw it, I'm just going to walk around, act like a missing ninja until the Akatsuki find me or I come across their base._

Sakura then set up a couple of traps and went to sleep.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes. It was still dark so she wasn't quite sure why she woke up.

_Ugh… it's too early…_ she groaned and shut her eyes.

A twig snapped and Sakura immediately knew why she woke up.

She stood up and pulled her Katana out from its sheath at her side and got into a fighting position.

"Who's there?" she called out.

She heard the rustle of the leaves behind her and spun around.

"Come out. Now! I'm warning you!" Sakura exclaimed.

A figure stepped out of the shadow and Sakura's eyes widened.

_She looks exactly like Kona…_ she realised. _But older…_

Another figure stepped out next to the girl and that was when Sakura noticed there cloak.

_Akatsuki!_

**_Yay! _**Inner exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked trying to reign in her excitement.

"I think we should start with the introductions." A male voice said. "I'm Pein, the leader of Akatsuki and this is my partner Konan."

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura said.

"Yes… Now, to get straight to the point, I would like you to join the Akatsuki." Pein said. "My partner here has been watching you for a while and we think you will be a great asset to us."

Sakura frowned. "Watching me…?" she asked. The female smiled.

"Yes…" she stated and Sakura's eyes widened. "I have been watching you for a while. And you have intrigued us. Plus, you are a wonderful friend of mine." Konan said.

"…Kona?" Sakura asked.

Konan nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry to have fooled you about my age. But I truly do think of you as a great friend. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." Konan said and Sakura gave her a smile.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"So… will you join us?" Pein asked.

Sakura frowned and 'thought' over her options.

"The thing is Sakura, we know your secret. You don't need to hide any longer-" Konan started.

"I'm not hiding anything." Sakura butted in. Konan laughed.

"We know Sakura. We know what you are hiding and we don't care. And to tell you the truth, I am too." Konan admitted.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at Konan.

**_I think we should join, considering the fact that it is part of our mission… and maybe start dating Konan…_** Inner said.

_I think that's a good idea…_

"… Okay… I will join the Akatsuki, seeing as I have nowhere else to go." Sakura decided after a moment.

Pein and Konan smiled. "Konan, please help Sakura pack up her camp and take her to the base. I'll have everything ready for when she arrives." Pein said and disappeared in the shadows.

"So…" Sakura said turning to Konan. Konan smiled and walked up to Sakura.

"How was destroying the Hokage's tower?" Konan asked and reached up to unset a trap that was in the trees.

"Pretty fun actually," Sakura admitted while walking around and collecting some of the traps.

"That's good…" Konan trailed off and continued to collect traps with Sakura. She had set a fair few.

Soon enough they had packed up Sakura's camp and were making their way to the base, standing side by side, Konan leading the way.

"Just in case, you won't be doing missions for a couple of months but you will be healing anyone who comes home injured, even if you hate them. You have to Pein Leader-Sama unless he says otherwise – which he might in your case. Um, oh and you can't kill any of the other member's even if they annoy the shit out of you but you can train with them." Konan said going over some of the basics. "Other than that, you should enjoy life in the Akatsuki." She said and stopped in front of a cave. Forming some hand signs, a set of double doors appeared. Konan opened the door and motion for Sakura to enter.

Sakura stepped through, the door slamming shut after Konan. Konan then started to lead Sakura through a maze of halls until she stopped at another set of double doors. She opened them and let Sakura in before her.

"Ah, you have arrived." Pein said when he noticed them.

"I'm sure Konan has gone over the basics with you." Konan nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you aren't allowed in another member's room without their permission." Konan added.

Sakura nodded.

"Around everyone else, you have to call me Leader-sama, but when we are alone or Konan is with us, you can call me Pein." Pein said and grabbed a package off of his desk.

"Here are you cloak, ring, which you are to wear on you left ring finger and the key to your room." Pein said.

"Okay, I'll show you to your room." Konan said and left the room.

Sakura tried to remember her way through the maze but knew it was a lost cause. Konan laughed at Sakura distressed face.

"Don't worry; you'll know your way around soon." She said and stopped at a door.

The door had a cherry blossom painting on it and a lock.

"Key please," Konan said. Sakura handed her the key and Konan put it in the lock. The door opened up to a big room. It had a queen bed in the centre, a big cupboard and dresser, a large desk and another door which led to a massive bathroom. All the furniture was painted black and the bedspread was black with some red and pink designs. The carpet was also black and the walls were a dark blood red.

"Whoa!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We're glad you like it." Konan laughed.

"I better get going, but later on when we have dinner, you will be meeting the rest of the group." Konan said and turned around, leaving.

Sakura placed her bag and scrolls on the desk and sat down on the bed.

_This is different to what I thought it would be like._

**_Yep, let's just hope that when the mission in over, we won't want to stay._** Inner pointed out.

_… That would be disastrous…_ Sakura admitted and started to unpack her stuff.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

A knock sounded at the door and Sakura looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hai?" she asked.

The door opened and Konan stood there without her cloak in some baggy pants and a tight top.

"You ready for dinner?" she asked.

Sakura stood up and placed a bookmark in her book. "Sure am, lead the way." She said and followed Konan to the dining room.

When they arrived Sakura had to raise an eyebrow.

Every Akatsuki member was sitting at the table talking about random stuff really **loud.**

"Konan-chan! Senpai hit Tobi!" one of them exclaimed, running over to Konan and grabbing her trying to hide from 'Senpai'.

"Deidara, don't hit Tobi!" Konan exclaimed glaring at a long blond hair _female_ and stroking Tobi's hair.

"He deserved it, un! The little runt, un!" the long blond hair _male_ exclaimed.

Tobi then noticed Sakura standing next to Konan.

"Hello pretty Lady, Tobi's name is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed and Sakura gave him a smile. All of the Akatsuki stopped what they were doing and looked at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura; it's nice to meet you." Sakura said.

Tobi smiled at her. "Let's go eat Sakura-chan." He said and dragged her to the seat next to him.

"Man…" a silver haired man said. "That bitch is fucking hot!" he exclaimed.

Konan and Sakura smirked.

"Too bad…" Sakura started.

"You can't have her." Konan finished.

Everyone looked at them weirdly, until it struck the silver head.

"For fucks sake, why do all the hot chicks have to be fucking Lezzo?" he exclaimed. And it dawned on everyone else.

Sakura and Konan burst out laughing, partly from the boy's faces and from how long it took them.

"Damn, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Well, introduce yourselves." Konan said.

"Deidara, un." The long blond haired male said.

"Uchiha Itachi," the black haired male said. Before he had said his name, Sakura knew who he was.

Sakura immediately thought about Sasuke and wondered where he was.

"I'm fucking Hidan!" the silver haired man said.

"Akasuna no Sasori," A red head boy said. Sakura noticed he looked a lot like Gaara.

"**We are** Zetsu." A plant looking man said. Sakura frowned.

_Split personalities…?_

**_I guess so, like me!_**

"Eh, I'm Kisame." A blue fish looking man said.

_Ah, Itachi's partner._

"You know me." Konan smiled, Sakura heart jumped slightly. "And Leader-sama," She added.

"Kakuzu," A man said and went back to counting his money.

Sakura smiled. "Well, as you know, I'm Sakura." She said and started eating.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

It has been a couple of months since Sakura has joined the Akatsuki and it was definitely **NOT** what she thought it would be.

Because she was _unavailable_ the guys treated her like a sister and protected her from one another. It was pretty funny to watch really.

Sakura loved to train with them as well. Each one was a different challenge. She also got to know Itachi better and realised it wasn't his fault and he didn't want to kill his clan, it was a mission.

Sakura hasn't forgotten about the mission. But she doesn't really think about it. It's just… she has grown to love these people and she wasn't looking forwards to leaving them. No, she couldn't leave them. She is in too deep… of course she hasn't realised this… yet.

She hasn't gone on any missions yet, not that she minds. Sakura actually prefers to stay and healed the injured, as well as reading in there library. Yes, a library, and let's say Sakura was _over_joyed.

Sakura had also had also gotten pretty close to Konan. They know nearly everything about each other, except for the **major, MAJOR** secrets that they both have.

Sakura walked down the corridor trying to find something to do. Konan and Pein had gone on a mission, so she couldn't have out with her. And Sakura wasn't in the mood to put up with the boys.

**_Go read a book. There are heaps you haven't read yet._** Inner pointed out.

_Yes, I might do that…_

Konan doesn't know about Inner. Sakura just doesn't want anyone to know about it. She thinks they wouldn't like her anymore because she was insane or crazy.

Sakura opened the double doors and started to look for a book to read.

"Book…. Book…Book… FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHERE IS A BLOODY BOOK TO READ?" Sakura exclaimed after trying to find a book for half an hour. **(Done that before, Took me nearly an hour to find a book to read… and it was still crap!)**

"Sakura?" someone asked.

Sakura spun around to find Itachi.

"Hai?"

"You are needed in the infirmary, and a good series to read is 'The Song of the Lioness' by Tamora Pierce." He said. **(True, great series, I recommend it for people who like female knights/knights, magic and all that crap)**

Sakura nodded. "Thanks," she said and headed to the infirmary. Konan and Pein weren't supposed to be back yet, so it must be one of the other members.

Plus, if it was a life threatening situation, they would still live. Sakura had found a jutsu that, if placed in a hospital or something, will start to heal anything life threatening. It takes a lot of chakra to perform it and it continues to take chakra while healing.

Before she opened the infirmary doors Sakura thought she saw some orange and silver through the door's window.

_It can't be Pein; he isn't supposed to be back yet, unless they finished the mission early. But I highly doubt that._

Sakura opened the doors and gasped.

"KONAN!" she exclaimed and ran over to the blue haired female.

Konan was a mess. Her cloak was in ruins and what was left of it was soaked and still soaking up blood. Konan had a gash running down from the end of her chin down to her right thigh which was bleeding profusely. All across her body was covered in bruises, cuts and blood. Sakura couldn't actually believe Konan was still alive.

Sakura immediately took the rest of Konan's cloak and clothes off to get a good look and the wound. She then noticed Pein who had stepped back when Sakura had come in.

"Pein! Get Konan hooked up to the Life support and Heart monitor!" Sakura exclaimed while she started to heal the gash bit by bit.

The wound was very deep and Sakura soon found it was running over Konan's heart and had poison in it. It was a weak poison; one Sakura had worked with before. But if it was left in the body for too long, they would die.

"Come on!" Sakura exclaimed looking at the heart monitor. Her heart beat was all over the place and slowing down.

Sakura forced more chakra into her hands trying to heal the wound as fast as she could.

"Please don't die!" Sakura yelled.

Sweat trickled down her face and the beeping in the background started to slow.

Sakura forced even more chakra into Konan's wound. Sakura started to see black spots and Konan's heart slowed down even more. Sakura pushed the last of her chakra into Konan and fell backwards, black fading into her vision.

The last thing Sakura heard was the long beep of the heart monitor.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She was in her room well it looked like her room. She wasn't quite sure as it was dark.

Sakura frowned. _How did I get here?_ She asked herself and shakily stood up. Sakura took a step and collapsed.

She frowned again trying to figure out what happened for Sakura to end up like this.

All the memories from before rushed to her mind and Sakura cried out.

"NO!" she exclaimed and started crying.

Feet pounded down the corridor as Sakura sobbed, screamed, yelled and threw herself around.

The door slammed open and someone ran over to Sakura. Sakura just ignored the person and continued to scream and cry.

The person grabbed Sakura and tried to calm her down.

The voice was somewhat familiar, but Sakura didn't care.

"WHY?" she screamed. The person spun Sakura around and shoved Sakura's face into their neck, stroking her hair and muttering soothing words.

Sakura continued to cry until she was too tired to do anything and fell asleep.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura awoke again, but this time she remembered. Frowning she turned and opened the curtains next to her bed. It was dark outside. The full moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled. The sky wasn't like this in Konoha.

_Konoha… mission… meh…_

**_The mission is finishing soon… we will have to go back…_**

_I don't want to go back… I like it here… these people are like my family… I can actually behave like myself…_

**_I know… I know… I don't want to… we don't want to… But… we have too…_**

Sakura frowned and turned to her cupboard. In there was the scrolls Sakura had bought with her which was supposed to have _loads_ of information about the Akatsuki in them. Only one scroll was complete… and that was only about what each member looks like. Nothing Tsunade couldn't already get.

"Screw the mission…" Sakura mumbled and stood up stretching.

'Sakura?' a voice asked. Sakura froze and frowned.

_Yes?_

Oh thank god! I thought you were gone! What's going on?

Sakura recognised the voice as Tsunade and almost groaned.

_Nothing much…_ Sakura said but images of Konan dying flashed into Sakura's mind making her cringe.

Sakura? What was that image? What is going on? Tell me the truth!

_As I said, nothing much…_

Don't lie.

_Fine! I had to heal someone and they died._

Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry!

_That's okay..._

Don't forget the mission is finishing soon and you will have to come home. Good luck.

_I know… see you then._

Bye!

_Bye…_

Sakura then felt nothing, no trace of Tsunade being in her mind anymore.

_I don't want to go back…_

Sakura stepped out of her room and headed towards the study. _Might as well start reading the series Itachi recommended._

**_…If it is about falling in love. Screw the series. I want to read something scary._**

_I'll ask him if I see him…_

"Sakura?" a voice asked making her freeze.

…_Impossible…_

"Sakura, what's the matter?" they asked again.

"… Konan…?" Sakura asked. Konan smiled and nodded.

Sakura bit her lip and ran over to Konan throwing her arms around the blue haired kunoichi. Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she sobbed into Konan's neck.

Konan started stroking Sakura's hair.

"It's okay… I'm here now… I'm not leaving anytime soon…" Konan soothed.

"… Don't… leave e… me a-again-n!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I won't leave you Sakura. I promise." Konan promised and Sakura could tell she was telling the truth.

Sakura smiled up at Konan and Konan couldn't help it. She leant down and captured Sakura in a passionate kiss.

Sakura groaned slightly and wrapped her arms around Konan's neck, tangling her hands into her blue hair.

Konan wrapped her arms around Sakura waist and slid her tongue across Sakura's bottom lip and nipped at it.

Sakura got the message and opened her mouth letting Konan's tongue slid in. They then started an amazing fight for dominance and soon Konan won…

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura sighed and looked at Konan.

"Konan… I was just wondering, but how are you alive?" she asked.

Konan sighed and put her book down.

"I'm not too sure. All I remember is black lots of black. Then some crying and screaming. It was you I think. Then I opened my eyes and found myself in the infirmary, naked, with you passed out on another bed nearby. Pein was staring at me in shock until a rare smile broke out on his face. I later found out my heart restarted itself. I'll never know why, but I'm happy it did." Konan explained.

Sakura nodded. "I've heard of that happening. The heart restarting itself, but like you said, no one knows why it does." Sakura sighed and walked over to Konan, sitting in her lap.

"You know I love you." Sakura said.

"Yes, Cherry Blossom, and I love you too." Konan smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead.

**_The missions will be over in a couple of days and Tsunade will be expecting you… what are you going to do?_**

_… Let's just say, Tsunade will be very disappointed…_

**_You are going to have to tell Konan soon._**

_I know… I think I will tell her now… maybe._

**_Yes, tell her now._**

"Konan?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Hun?"

"I really should tell you this. But I'm scared… when I tell you, will you still love me?" Sakura asked.

Konan frowned but nodded. "Of course I'll still love you."

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm still a Konoha ninja… The thing is. Joining the Akatsuki was actually a mission. I was suppose to become a missing nin, join the Akatsuki, get information and go back to Konoha in a few months time… But I don't want to now. You guys- you guys have grown on me. You are like my family now. You understand me. You like me for me, even if I am homosexual! And you are dating me! The only problem is Tsunade is expecting me in a few days. But I don't want to leave!" By the end of this Sakura was crying.

"Shh, it's okay. We will think of something." Konan soothed.

Sakura soon calmed down and they headed off to Pein's office.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

It was the morning of when Sakura was expecting Tsunade. They were going to transport to where they found Sakura and run the rest of the way to Konoha.

Four people were going on the expedition; Pein, Konan, Sakura and Itachi. They were going to try and disguise themselves as Sakura so when they arrive in there cloaks, straw hat and masked chakras, no one will know.

They knew Tsunade will be shocked, unless she doesn't realise what was actually happening… which might happen…

Sakura slipped on her cloak and zipped it up.

"Konan…"

"Mm?"

"What if everything goes wrong and Tsunade manages to capture me?"

"They won't honey, you mean too much to us so we won't let that happen." Konan said and gave Sakura a kiss.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled against her mouth. Konan smiled in the kiss and pulled away.

"Now, let's get cracking." Konan said and put her straw hat thingy on.

Sakura also put her hat thingy on and grabbed Konan's hand making their way to the front doors.

Itachi and Pein were waiting and as soon as they saw the girls, they all made the hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Soon enough they were running towards Konoha and Sakura couldn't help but smirk.

_God they are in for a big shock._

Sakura?

Sakura's eyes widened and Konan gave her a strange look.

_Yes?_

Are you on your way?

_…Yeah_

Okay, I'll meet you at the gates.

Sakura smirked and turned to Konan.

"I was just talking to Tsunade; she is waiting for me at the Gates." Sakura said.

Konan nodded.

"That's good, everything is going as planned." Pein muttered.

Sakura heard Itachi sigh.

"Cheer up Tachi! It isn't the end of the world, plus, as far as I'm concerned Sasuke still isn't in the village. So no one will try and kill you." Sakura said.

"Hn…" Itachi said and continued running.

When we were about a mile from the gate, Pein started talking.

"Don't forget about the Plan. I am the only one talking. If any of you talk, we are ruined. Oh, Konan and Sakura… behave." He said.

Both Sakura and Konan pouted and glared at Pein.

"Behave?" Sakura asked.

"What are we…?" Konan started.

"Dogs?" Sakura finished.

"Don't say a thing…." Konan muttered when she realised what that could mean.

Pein smirked and slowed to a walk.

"Nearly there." He said and they soon stepped out of the trees.

Tsunade noticed them straight away. Her eyes widened and then narrowed to slits and she smirked.

"Oh, so you've come back for more? I thought after losing one member you would pull back." Tsunade sniggered.

It dawned on Sakura and her grip on Konan's hand tightened. She looked at Konan under the hats and Konan gave her a small nod.

Sakura choked back a cry and Itachi and Pein turned to her.

"Are you all right?" Pein asked quietly.

Sakura nodded and shook her head. She then pointed to herself and her head. '_I know.'_

Pein immediately understood what she meant and gave her an apologetic look. Tsunade watched the exchange with interest. _Who is this person?_

Pein turned back to Tsunade and took off his straw hat.

"I'm not here for revenge you see…" Pein then smirked. "Considering the face she never died. Her heart restarted itself and now she's as healthy as she was before the fight."

Tsunade frowned. _That is rare… but… I have a small feeling Sakura is involved in this._

"We are also here to talk to you. You see, we have a new member and well, we've come to think of her as family. One of us is also dating them… and well, we don't want her to leave." Pein explained.

Tsunade frowned but smirked, an idea coming to mind.

"You do realise she was doing an undercover mission for Konoha to get information on you." Tsunade stated a smug look on her face.

Pein smirked and nodded.

"Yes, yes… I know… she told me and her girlfriend." Pein said. Tsunade gaped at him.

".. Told you… and… girlfriend…?" Tsunade asked as she continued to gape at Pein.

"Yeah, you know the blue haired female you 'killed'… she's now dating Sakura. Got together after Sakura healed her." He explained. Tsunade was shocked and couldn't shake away the feeling of betrayal. But she composed herself and looked at the other Akatsuki members.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Akatsuki members," Pein said and Sakura tried not to smirk at his smart ass attitude he seemed to have picked up. From whom, she would have to find out.

"Which Akatsuki members?" Tsunade asked a bit peeved at Pein… okay, more than Peeved.

"Ones which you would know," Pein started. "Uchiha Itachi… Konan… and…"

"Sakura…" Tsunade breathed out, eyes wide.

Pein smirked as the others took of their hat thingy's.

Itachi just stood there, as passive as ever. Konan gave Tsunade a smile.

"Hey, thanks for killing me. Otherwise I wouldn't be dating Sakura here." Konan smiled and gave her a salute.

Sakura just smiled… but Tsunade knew it was fake.

"… Why Sakura…? Why have you betrayed me… us?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura's fake smile turned into a frown.

"… I've got a purpose with them… and… they like me for me… they don't care that I'm a lesbian… they… they are my new family… and I love them… Konan the most…" Sakura explained the serenity in her eyes shocking Tsunade.

"I just… I just wasn't happy here… living a fake life… one where I was obsessed with the one I hated… that I wasn't homosexual… that I had to lie. I'm just sick of it."

Tsunade nodded and tried to hold in her tears as best as she could.

"… I see…" she sighed. "Just go… I can see you like being with the Akatsuki… so go… now… before I change my mind and send people to kill you… If it is what makes you happy… go!" Tsunade exclaimed. The tears streaming freely down her face.

Sakura smiled and ran over to Tsunade.

"Thank you," Sakura said and gave Tsunade a quick hug before running back to the others and leaving in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade knew this wouldn't be the last time she saw Sakura and when she did she wouldn't be alone… but she wouldn't dwell on the subject, nor tell anyone what was really going on. They will continue to think Sakura had really left the village the first time.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

It had been a couple of months since the chat with Tsunade. Life had been wonderful!

"Sakura! Konan! You gonna play spin the bottle with us?" Deidara asked.

"Um… sure," Sakura replied and Konan nodded in agreement.

And as you can see, it wasn't like Sakura was part of an S-ranked criminal organisation at all. In fact… it was the total opposite… one big happy family.

Sakura and Konan followed Deidara into the lounge room where the other Akatsuki members were waiting.

"So, who is going to spin first?" Sakura asked.

"I will!" Hidan exclaimed grabbing the bottle and spinning it. Sakura had to roll her eyes as it landed on her.

Hidan spun the bottle again. "Sakura has to kiss…" the bottle landed on Kakuzu. "Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu, Konan and Sakura turned and glared at Hidan.

"I'm not kissing money freak!"

"I'm not kissing Pinky!"

Hidan pouted in an 'I'm-an-evil-Jashin-follower kind of way.' "You guys are no fun…"

"WHAT!"

**The end!**

**I hope it was okay!**

**Rated: T, Romance/General, Sakura X Konan Words: 5,643**

**Please review!**


	2. To My Readers

Hey Readers!

I received a review for this story that said I stole it from MyShadowOfDoom. I am MyShadowOfDoom.

I realised that even though I stated so in the Summary, I forgot to state it in the actual story.

So to all the readers who think I am plagiarising this story. I am not. A few years ago I decided to create a couple of extra accounts (MyShadowOfDoom and Ashleigh131) but now I am posting a copy of all of my stories on those accounts onto this accounts; Jappa.

Sorry for any confusion and I hope that clears up any anger some of you might have.

Thank you and happy reading!

Jappa


End file.
